staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Czerwca 2004
TVP 1 06:37 Telezakupy 06:50 Jak wychować tatę; odc. 10; serial prod.USA 07:10 Marzenia do spełnienia; odc. 9; telenowela TVP; reż: Magdalena Łazarkiewicz 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:10 Moda na sukces; odc. 2234; serial prod. USA 08:35 Łatek; - Deszcz nagród; Scruff; 2000 serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej stereo 09:05 Jedyneczka; program dla dzieci 09:30 Papirus; - Zwierciadło Nebou; (Papyrus); serial animowany prod. francuskiej (stereo) 09:55 Skąd się biorą pieniądze? 10:10 Kino na niepogodę; Historia żółtej ciżemki; 1961 film fabularny prod. polskiej (81') 11:35 Tak jak w Unii; magazyn 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Słoneczny patrol; serial prod. USA 13:05 Sopot 2003 na bis - Kayah (1); (STEREO) 13:40 Sopot 2003 na bis - Gotan Project (1); (STEREO) 14:05 Plebania; odc. 343; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 14:30 Plebania; odc. 344; serial TVP stereo 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Oblicza lasu; cz. I; reportaż 15:35 Klan; odc. 745; telenowela TVP 16:00 Klan; odc. 746; telenowela TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 2234; serial prod. USA 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Szczyt Europejski w Brukseli 17:30 Lokatorzy; - Przybrany syn; serial komediowy TVP stereo 18:00 Randka w ciemno; zabawa quizowa 18:40 Rodzinka; odc. 2 - Bezstresowe wychowanie; 2003 serial TVP (stereo) 19:10 Wieczorynka; Cypisek-syn rozbójnika Rumcajsa; Makowa panienka 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:06 Pogoda 20:10 Cała Polska czyta dzieciom 20:20 Studio Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej EURO 2004 20:45 Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej EURO 2004; Szwecja - Włochy 23:00 Monitor Wiadomości 23:10 Biznes - perspektywy 23:20 Gra w kolory: czerwony; Żądza krwi; cz. 2 - Zasłona ciemności; (Wire in the Blood) 00:55 Czas na...kontrowersyjny dokument; Nić mego życia; (Le fil de ma vie) 01:55 Po tamtej stronie; - Na pozór; (Outer Limits) 02:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:10 Lato bez granic 08:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 51 - Na ratunek; serial prod. TVP 08:50 Lato bez granic 10:00 EURO 2004 - skróty 12:15 Wielkie romanse XX wieku; John i Bo Derek; film dokumentalny 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Maggie; odc. 5; Maggie; 1998 serial prod.USA; reż: Pamela Fryman; wyk: Ann Cusack,John Getz 13:35 Euro-Quiz; program dla młodzieży 14:05 Blisko, coraz bliżej; odc. 12 - Złota lilijka. Rok 1932; 1982 serial prod. TVP; reż: Zbigniew Chmielewski 15:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; - Smak Ziemi Obiecanej; magazyn 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Janosik; odc. 1 - Pierwsze nauki; 1973 serial TVP; reż: Jerzy Passendorfer; wyk: Marek Perepeczko, Ewa Lemańska, Bogusz Bilewski, Witold Pyrkosz, Marian Kociniak 17:30 Studio Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej EURO 2004 18:00 Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej EURO 2004; Bułgaria - Dania 20:15 50-lecie Studenckiego Teatru Satyryków; w tym: "STS" - film dokumentalny Antoniego Krauzego i "Myślenie ma kolosalną przeszłość" - koncert 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:40 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście; (Sex and the City); serial komediowy prod. USA (STEREO) dla dorosłych; wyk: Sarah Jessica Parker, Kim Cattrall, Kristin Davis, Cynthia Nixon i inni 23:10 Sen nocy letniej; (A Midsummer Night's Dream); 1999 komedia prod. USA (116'); reż: Michael Hoffman; wyk: Kevin Kline, Michelle Pfeiffer, Rupert Everett 01:05 W obronie prawa; serial prod. USA /tylko dla dorosłych/ 01:55 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Szczecin 06:50 Echa dnia (Polska/2004) Program publicystyczny 07:15 Telezakupy (Polska/2004) Program reklamowy 07:30 Kurier (Polska/2004) Magazyn informacyjny 07:40 Prognoza pogody (Polska/2004) Pogoda 07:45 Kronika regionalna Magazyn informacyjny 07:50 Gość Trójki Program publicystyczny 08:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam (Polska/2004) Program religijny 08:30 Kurier (Polska/2004) Magazyn informacyjny 08:40 Prognoza pogody (Polska/2004) Pogoda 08:45 Gość dnia (Polska/2004) Rozmowa 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (Polska/2004) Transmisja 09:30 Kurier (Polska/2004) Magazyn informacyjny 09:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (Polska/2004) Transmisja 10:30 Kurier (Polska/2004) Magazyn informacyjny 10:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (Polska/2004) Transmisja 11:30 Kurier (Polska/2004) Magazyn informacyjny 11:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (Polska/2004) Transmisja 12:30 Kurier (Polska/2004) Magazyn informacyjny 12:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (Polska/2004) Transmisja 13:30 Kurier (Polska/2004) Magazyn informacyjny 13:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (Polska/2004) Transmisja 14:30 Kurier (Polska/2004) Magazyn informacyjny 14:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (Polska/2004) Transmisja 15:30 Kurier (Polska/2004) Magazyn informacyjny 15:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (Polska/2004) Transmisja 16:00 Fonograf Magazyn muzyczny 16:30 Kurier (Polska/2004) Magazyn informacyjny 16:40 Prognoza pogody (Polska/2004) Pogoda 16:45 Rozmowa dnia (Polska/2004) Program publicystyczny 17:00 Najazd legniczan na Legnicę (Polska) Rozrywka 17:30 Kurier (Polska/2004) Magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Prognoza pogody (Polska/2004) Pogoda 17:50 Szczecin na słodko Magazyn 18:00 Kronika Wiadomości 18:30 Kurier kulturalny (Polska/2004) Magazyn kulturalny 18:45 Polska - Japonia (Polska/2004) Liga Światowa, Siatkówka 21:15 Eurotel (Polska/2004) Magazyn informacyjny 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy (Polska/2004) Magazyn gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody (Polska/2004) Pogoda 21:45 Kronika regionalna Magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Na afiszu Magazyn kulturalny 22:15 Wielokulturowy Festiwal "Galicja" (Polska/2004) Studio festiwalowe, Relacja 22:30 Kurier (Polska/2004) Magazyn informacyjny 22:45 Kurier sportowy (Polska/2004) Magazyn sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda (Polska/2004) Pogoda 23:05 Detektywi z kamerą (Hiszpania/1999) Dziewczyny do wynajęcia, Serial dokumentalny (6/6) 23:55 Ekstradycja III (Polska/1998) Serial sensacyjny (2/10) Reż: Wojciech Wójcik, w rolach głównych: Marek Kondrat, Janusz Gajos, Jan Englert Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie – magazyn muzyczny 6.45 TV Market – program reklamowy 7.00 Przygody Jackie Chana – serial animowany 7.30 Benny Hill (26) – serial komediowy 8.00 Nowe wcielenie (17) – serial sensacyjny 8.55 Miodowe lata (4): Kucharz przyszłości – serial komediowy 9.25 Słoneczny patrol (154): Eliminacje – serial przygodowy 10.30 Dyżur – reportaż 11.00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (12) – serial dokumentalny 11.30 Samo życie (384) – serial obyczajowy 12.10 Serca na rozdrożu (133) – serial obyczajowy 13.05 TV market – program reklamowy 13.20 Czułość i kłamstwa (149) – serial obyczajowy 13.50 Pokémon – serial animowany 14.15 Benny Hill (27) – serial komediowy 14.45 Nic nas nie rozdzieli, czyli najśmieszniejsze wypadki ślubne świata – program dokumentalny 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Exclusive – najciekawsze historie świata – magazyn reporterów 16.30 Szpital na perypetiach (16): Wystrzałowy bal – serial komediowy 17.00 Asy z klasy (22) – serial obyczajowy 18.00 Miodowe lata (5): Kto PIT-a nie błądzi – serial komediowy 18.30 Informacje, sport 19.00 Zostać Miss (1) – serial obyczajowy 20.00 Dyżur – reportaż 20.30 Świat według Kiepskich (169): Zatruta strzała – serial komediowy 21.05 Gwiazdy i odjazdy – koncert. 21.30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie programu) 22.10 Bez przedawnienia – magazyn kryminalny 22.40 Biznes informacje 23.10 Z archiwum X (92): Synchrony – serial sensacyjny 0.10 Zabawa w męża i żonę – film erotyczny, USA 1996 1.50 Aquaz Music Zone – magazyn muzyczny TVN 6.15 Telesklep 6.55 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 7.15 Zdradzona miłość (5) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 8.05 Brygada ratunkowa (8): Święto kobiet – serial obyczajowy, USA 2003 9.00 Tele gra – teleturniej 10.00 Szybka forsa – teleturniej 11.00 Najsłabsze ogniwo – teleturniej 11.50 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (319) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 13.20 Renegat (95): Dziewczynka z plakatu – serial sensacyjny, USA 14.10 Zaklęte serce (82) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 15.00 Brygada ratunkowa (9): Zbrodnia i kara – serial obyczajowy, USA 2003 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Zdradzona miłość (6) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 17.05 Najsłabsze ogniwo – teleturniej 18.00 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 20.10 Na Wspólnej (320) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 20.40 Superkino: Szukając sprawiedliwości – thriller, USA 1991 22.35 Critters – film SF, USA 1986 0.15 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TVP 3 Katowice 6.50 Echa dnia 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności 8.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia – program publicystyczny 9.00−16.30 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (w trakcie relacji Kurier 9.30, 10.30, 11.30, 12.30, 13.30, 14.30, 15.30) 16.00 Trójka tam była – reportaż 16.15 Aktualności 16.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody – magazyn informacyjny 16.45 Rozmowa dnia – program publicystyczny 17.00 Najazd legniczan na Legnicę – program rozrywkowy 17.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody – magazyn informacyjny 17.50 Wizytówki – reklama 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Kurier kulturalny 18.45 Polska – Japonia – siatkówka 21.15 Eurotel – magazyn informacyjny 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności 21.55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Ludzie i sprawy – magazyn reporterów 22.15 Wielokulturowy Festiwal „Galicja” 22.30 Kurier, sport, pogoda 23.05 Detektywi z kamerą (6) 23.55 Ekstradycja III (2) – serial sensacyjny, Polska 1998 0.55 Zakończenie programu TV 4 06:10 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 06:35 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 07:00 Muzyczne Listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:45 TV Market 08:00 Eek!The Cat (50) - serial dla dzieci 08:30 Reporter - program reporterski 09:00 Daję słowo - teleturniej 09:45 Z życia wzięte - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Słodka trucizna (53) - telenowela 11:00 Cud miłości (183) - telenowela 12:00 TV Market 12:15 Rodzina, ach rodzina (13) - serial obyczajowy 13:15 Muzyczne Listy - magazyn muzyczny 14:00 Kronika nie z tej ziemi (20) - serial fantastyczny 15:00 Szkoła przetrwania - program dla dzieci 15:30 Słodka rucizna (45) - telenowela 16:30 Cud miłości (184) - telenowela 17:30 Jak dwie krople czekolady (57) - serial komediowy 18:00 Miłość czy kochanie (9) - serial obyczajowy 19:00 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (130) - serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 20:00 V.I.P. (11) - serial sensacyjny 21:00 Dziennik 21:20 Informacje sportowe 21:25 Prognoza pogody 21:30 Arena marzeń PEPSI and TV4 - program interaktywny 21:40 Profesor Max Bickford (18) - serial 22:40 Co mówią gwiazdy (27) - program rozrywkowy 23:40 Tunel śmierci - film katastroficzny 01:22 Muzyczne Listy - magazyn muzyczny 02:10 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 02:35 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.20 Telesklep 7.20 Luz we dwóch (3) – serial komediowy, USA 2001−2003 7.50 Ścieżki miłości (5) – telenowela, Meksyk 2002 8.40 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (39) – telenowela, Meksyk 2001 9.35 Miłość i nienawiść (74) – telenowela, Meksyk 2002 10.30 Mission Impossible (30) – serial sensacyjny, USA 1988−1990 11.20 Ścieżki miłości (6) – telenowela, Meksyk 2002 12.25 Telesklep 14.25 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (40) – telenowela, Meksyk 2001 15.20 Miłość i nienawiść (75) – telenowela, Meksyk 2002 16.10 Kochane kłopoty (34) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2000 17.10 Ptaki nocy (5) – serial sensacyjny, USA 2002−2003 18.10 Mission Impossible (31) – serial sensacyjny, USA 1988−1990 19.10 Kochane kłopoty (35) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2000 20.10 Ostatni lot Amelii Earhart – film biograficzny, USA 1994 22.05 Prezydencki poker III (5) – serial obyczajowy, USA 23.05 Kłopotliwy bagaż – film sensacyjny, USA 1992 1.00 Piekielny motel – czarna komedia, USA 1992 TV Polonia 06:00 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Ile jest życia; odc. 9 - Synowie; 1974 serial prod. TVP; reż: Zbigniew Kuźmiński 06:50 Nasz trzeci dom - reportaż Filipa Kapsy 07:15 Festiwale, festiwale; Ewa Bem-koncert cz.1; (STEREO); wyk: wyk. Ewa Bem, Jan Borysewicz, Małgorzata Walewska 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 588 - Mierność szczęściem jest człowieka; telenowela TVP stereo 08:40 Witaj przygodo!; Kasztaniaki; - Urodziny żuka; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:45 Witaj przygodo!; Do przerwy 0:1; odc. 1 - Piłka; 1969 serial TVP; reż: Stanisław Jędryka; wyk: Marian Tchórznicki, Mirosław Domański, Janusz Smoliński, Roman Wilhelmi 09:15 Witaj przygodo!; Drzwi do lasu; magazyn przyrodniczy dla dzieci 09:40 Witaj przygodo!; Maszyna zmian; odc. 4 - Odwiedziny; 1995 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Maleszka; wyk: Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Izabela Kołodziej 10:15 Warto wiedzieć; Eurotel; magazyn 10:20 Warto wiedzieć; Dom Polski; - Dom mieszczański; reportaż 10:55 Warto wiedzieć; Prawdziwy koniec wielkiej wojny; odc. 20 - Miasta zamknięte; cykl dokumentalny 11:15 To twoja droga; - Joanna; reportaż 11:35 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Zapis czasu; Z nimi żyłem, z nimi piłem, ich kochałem - Marek Hłasko; 1999 reportaż Jana Sosińskiego 13:00 Wszystkie pieniądze świata; odc. 3; 1999 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk: Maciej Stuhr, Radosław Elis, Joanna Benda, Agnieszka Pilaszewska 13:55 Muzyka łączy pokolenia; Kapitan Nemo i Cool Kids of Death 14:35 Gdzieś w Bieszczadach; program Mai Kossakowskiej i Zofii Haloty 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 588 - Mierność szczęściem jest człowieka; telenowela TVP stereo 15:35 Galeria malarstwa polskiego; "Stańczyk" - Leon Wyczółkowski 15:40 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 15:55 Bar Atlantic; odc. 8 - Twórcza niemoc; serial TVP 16:30 Witaj przygodo!; Do przerwy 0:1; odc. 1 - Piłka; 1969 serial TVP; reż: Stanisław Jędryka; wyk: Marian Tchórznicki, Mirosław Domański, Janusz Smoliński, Roman Wilhelmi 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Szczyt Europejski w Brukseli 17:35 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Ile jest życia; odc. 9 - Synowie; 1974 serial prod. TVP; reż: Zbigniew Kuźmiński 18:25 Smak Europy 18:35 To twoja droga; - Joanna; reportaż 19:00 Wieści polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka; Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; - Darmozjady; serial animowany prod. polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:06 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 588 - Mierność szczęściem jest człowieka; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 20:35 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia 20:50 Wszystkie pieniądze świata; odc. 3; 1999 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk: Maciej Stuhr, Radosław Elis, Joanna Benda, Agnieszka Pilaszewska 21:40 Gorączka; program Małgorzaty Domagalik 22:10 Francis Goya gra polskie przeboje 22:30 Bar Atlantic; odc. 8 - Twórcza niemoc; serial TVP 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Prognoza pogody 23:30 Festiwale, festiwale; Ewa Bem-koncert cz.1; (STEREO); wyk: wyk. Ewa Bem, Jan Borysewicz, Małgorzata Walewska 00:05 Gdzieś w Bieszczadach; program Mai Kossakowskiej i Zofii Haloty 00:30 Monitor - Wiadomości 00:40 Biznes - perspektywy 00:45 Witaj przygodo!; Maszyna zmian; odc. 4 - Odwiedziny; 1995 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Maleszka; wyk: Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Izabela Kołodziej 01:15 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; - Darmozjady; serial animowany prod. polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:05 Złotopolscy; odc. 588 - Mierność szczęściem jest człowieka; telenowela TVP stereo 02:30 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 02:45 Wieści polonijne 03:00 Wszystkie pieniądze świata; odc. 3; 1999 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk: Maciej Stuhr, Radosław Elis, Joanna Benda, Agnieszka Pilaszewska 03:55 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Ile jest życia; odc. 9 - Synowie; 1974 serial prod. TVP; reż: Zbigniew Kuźmiński 04:45 Amerykański sen; reportaż Filipa Kapsy 05:15 Muzyka łączy pokolenia; Kapitan Nemo i Cool Kids of Death; magazyn 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6.58 Dziś w programie 7.00 Puls wieczoru 7.55 Taktyczny atak - film USA 9.05 Nasza Antena 10.00 Taaaka ryba 10.30 Telezakupy 12.05 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 12.30 Przyjaciele zwierząt - serial przygodowy 13.00 Kronika III Pielgrzymki - film dok. 14.50 Program religijny 15.50 Przygody Pumuckla - serial dla dzieci 17.00 Świątek piątek 18.00 Trędowata - serial 19.00 Pan dziad z lirą - film dok. 19.30 Przyjaciele zwierząt - serial przyg. 20.00 Dzika kaczka - film fab. 21.50 Kino Rozmównica 22.30 Kula dla generała - film fab. Arte 14:00 Wombatjäger: Auf der Spur eines Riesen 14:45 Europa: Infomagazin 15:10 KurzSchluss: Kurzfilmmagazin 17:50 Latin Lovers: Doku-Soap über den Tanzsport (5/5) 18:15 Europa: Infomagazin 18:45 Info: Das europäische Nachrichtenjournal 19:00 Bedeutende Naturschauplätze: Wunder der Natur (5/5) 19:45 Info: Das europäische Nachrichtenjournal 20:00 Kulturjournal 20:15 Bagdad: Leben und Überleben (4/4) 20:40 Hunger auf Leben Film psychologiczny Regie: Markus Imboden (D 2004) 22:15 Themenabend: Wer hat Angst vor James Joyce: Ulysses in Dublin: Die Feiern zum "Bloomsday" 23:10 Themenabend: Wer hat Angst vor James Joyce: Die Toten Dramat Orig: "The Dead". Regie: John Huston (USA 1987) 0:30 Info: Das europäische Nachrichtenjournal 0:40 Katzenmenschen Horror Orig: "Cat People". Regie: Jacques Tourneur (USA 1942) 1:55 Hochzeit auf indisch: Das Wesen der Liebe und die Freiheit der Wahl 2:50 Sendepause